


Afternoon Delight

by WaitingtoBloom



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Historical Dress, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingtoBloom/pseuds/WaitingtoBloom
Summary: Duke Lance Stroll is spending a beautiful spring day in his flower field, when a suitor appears.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/Lance Stroll
Kudos: 12





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Lance/Nicky but it took a random word generator to inspire this fic lol   
> Please enjoy! :)

“Do my eyes deceive me?” A voice called out from across the garden, startling Lance out of his reverie. “Or is there a flower amongst the flowers.” Lance breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his disruptor. It was only Lord Nicholas. 

“Do my eyes deceive me? Or is there a lord trampling my lilies?” he shot back. 

To his credit Lord Nicholas did stop to glance at his feet, before continuing toward Lance with much more trepid steps than before. 

“I apologize Duke Stroll, I was in such a haste to greet you, that I did not take proper care of your likenesses.” 

“You are forgiven Lord Latifi, although I’m not sure my father would be in the same mood if he found out you came to visit me without a guardian.” 

“Well then it’s a good thing that _my_ guardian is in the house right now speaking to your father.” 

That was slightly surprising to Lance. Even though he didn’t keep tabs on all of his father’s business arrangements, he tended to make sure he knew when people were stopping by the manor. 

“Well then I apologize for not knowing you were coming to visit, I would have made more... proper arrangements for us,” he said, vaguely gesturing to the field of flowers that they were sitting in. 

“No need for an apology, it was a last minute decision. You can be assured that I would have brought a proper chaperone myself if I had known further in advance. Although, I can’t deny that this rather fortuitous meeting has provided me with the opportunity to present you with a gift.” 

“A gift? You managed to prepare a gift for me without knowing you were coming to visit,” Lance replied skeptically. 

“What’s that look for? I didn’t know I’d be seeing you today, but I’ve had this for almost a fortnight. I saw it in an enchanting little storefront and couldn’t help but think of you.” 

“Your words, always so charming Nicholas.” 

“Please, you know it is Nicky between us alone.” 

“May I have my gift then please Nicky, to make this rendezvous worth the trouble we will be in.” 

“Trouble we will only be in if we get caught Lance,” Nicky said, before pulling a long, thin box from within his navy coat. “If you don’t like it I will not be offended,” he added before presenting the box to him.

With as delicate a touch as possible he opened the box to reveal a diamond and sapphire pendant. The necklace caught the light beautifully as hundreds of reflections danced across the surrounding petals, but no matter the beauty it was far too much. 

“Nicky I can’t accept this!” he hissed to the earl. 

“Do you like it?” Nicky hastily replied. 

“Of course I like it, it’s stunning, but we aren’t even courting! How do I explain this? Do you even _want_ to court me?” he remarked. 

Nicky paused for a moment, fiddling with the petals of a nearby pasny as he considered his response.

“Honestly Lance, I can’t profess to have been thinking of an official proposal when I bought the necklace, but,” he quickly added, resting his hand on top of Lance’s gloved one, “that does not mean I would oppose to that, courting you, I mean.” 

Sometimes Lance couldn’t stand the way the men around him talked. Whether in business meetings or proposals your intentions should be clear. 

“Nicky are you asking to court me or are you trying to appease me? I’ll happily accept your gift without any strings attached.” 

“No!” Nicky blurted. “I promise I am not doing this out of pity or obligation. I just thought, I always thought that I would go about this the proper way, you know asking your father for a chance, and then... asking you. But it seems I’ve gone and ruined the whole thing.”

Lance took a moment to process Nicky’s words. He had gotten along with Nicky from the time they were children, more so than any of the other kids at or near his status. And he couldn’t deny that he appreciated him from a physical standpoint. The man was also very caring, he would certainly make a good father to any future kids. In fact, the more he thought about their past encounters, the more convinced he was that courting Nicky was exactly what he wanted for his life. But, Nicky did have a point, his father would certainly have both of their heads if they didn’t go about things the proper way. But he had a solution for that. 

“What have you ruined?” 

Nicky looked confused. “This whole arrangement,” he gestured helplessly, “I’ve been wanting to ask for your hand for the longest time, and now I’ve gone and done it in the worst way possible.”

“Really?” he questioned. “Because all I see in this beautiful flower field is the daisy chain I was working on.” 

Nicky paused, trying to discern the meaning behind Lance’s words, before his eyes lit up. 

“You mean, pretend I never saw you,” Nicky muttered, leaning into his space. 

“Precisely,” he replied. “The weather is nice today, it is not strange for you to want to take a walk around the premises without having any ulterior motives.” 

“No, not at all. I have always found delight in a stroll,” his eyes glimmered with mischief. 

Lance hit him in the chest. 

“Ouch! That hurt,” he pouted.

“That’s what you get for being cheeky,” he rolled his eyes. “Now go on, get out of here before people start looking for us.” 

Nicky rose to his knees. “And the necklace,” he questioned. “What will you do with that?” 

Lance carefully removed the necklace from its box, and handed the packaging back to the earl. 

“I’ll keep it hidden until you come back to court me officially,” he said. Taking one last look at the elegant chain, before tucking it into his pocket. 

“Promise to keep it safe my duke?” Nicky asked, kissing the back of Lance’s gloved hand. 

A sudden softness overtook him. Perhaps there was a beauty in words left unsaid after all.

He caressed Nicky’s cheek. 

“Your intentions are always safe with me,” he vowed. 

Nicky beamed and got to his feet, brushing off his trousers along the way. 

“I will return as soon as I possibly can Duke Stroll. I promise to give you a courting worthy of your heart.” 

“Then I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival Lord Latifi,” he mused.

“Until we meet again,” Nicholas bowed. 

“Until we meet at all,” Lance winked. 

And the earl set off toward the palace, whistling all the while as he gingerly walked betwixt the flowers. 

If two weeks later Lance walked into his front hall only to find it packed with every type of bloom imaginable, a smiling Nicky, and two chaperones, well that was just his reward for good behavior.

**Author's Note:**

> Now Lance can proudly wear his courting necklace, and Nicky can wear the flower crown that Lance made for him *sweet*  
> Thank you for reading! If you liked please lmk :)


End file.
